


Sometimes You Just Know

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Mana'o (Belief), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to S01E08.  Danny needs someone to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Know

Standing in the background, Steve watches Danny closely. He’s a good detective and an even better man, but even more importantly he’s a loyal and devoted friend. Steve knows how hard this week has been on his partner, even to the point of giving up time with Grace so he could be here and support Amy and Meka’s boy. Watching him like this Steve can see what he must have been like as a husband and father and is even prouder of him.

Steve maintained his distance and when Chin and Kono left, he remained, and assured them he’d find his own way home when he tossed them the keys to his truck. He didn’t think his presence would bother anyone and besides, in his opinion Danny needed him.

As the last mourner left, he watched as Danny closed the door behind them and almost physically deflated. He had never thought of Danny as small before. Yes he was short, but he was like a human dynamo, all wound up energy and powerful muscles, but in the moment when he rested his forehead against the back of the door and collected his thoughts he seemed so small and lost.

Asking for his keys, drew a blank look from Danny until he rifled in his pocket and handed the keys over. Steve let himself out and waited in the car for his partner. By the time he came out, Steve had discarded his uniform jacket and tie. Danny slipped into the passenger seat on a long sigh.

“You okay, man?” Steve asked gently.

“Yeah.” Danny rested his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

Steve started the car and turned out of the drive and onto the street, heading towards his house. There was no way Danny is sleeping at his apartment tonight, not if Steve has anything to do with it.

He knows just how hard the week has been on Danny when he’s silent in the car, he never even opens his eyes, but Steve knows he’s not sleeping, his body is holding the same tension it has all day. But it’s disconcerting as fuck when never-silent Danny doesn't say a word. Somehow, it just doesn’t seem right that they’re not bickering, it’s what they do that makes them who they are, and when it doesn’t happen it’s like the world is just that little bit off its axis and not quite right.  
When he stops in his driveway, Steve turns in his seat to face Danny.

“C’mon, I’ve got a couple of beers with your name on them.” He speaks softly.

“I should go home.” Danny murmured without opening his eyes.

“Not tonight.” Steve responded quickly.

They climb out of the car and walk into the house, Steve walks through to the kitchen and grabs two beers out of the fridge and when he comes back Danny is still just standing in the middle of the room, his uniform cap twisting in his hand.

Stooping to put the beers down on the coffee table, Steve walks straight into Danny’s personal space and pulls him into a tight bear hug.

“You’re a good friend, Danno.” He murmured against Danny’s hair as he felt Danny finally lift his arms and close them around his waist, in a tight hug.

“I’m just me.” Danny shrugged burrowing his face into Steve’s chest finally letting go of the stoic hold he had held himself in all day.

“You’re loyal and tenacious and will never give up on someone you love.” Steve stated, “That’s special, Danno, even if you don’t realise it.”

“You’re a goof, you know that.” Danny almost smiled, pulling out of Steve’s embrace. “Didn’t you promise me beer?”  
Steve retrieved the Longboards from the coffee table and sank onto the sofa beside his partner.

“You okay?” he asked after they sat there for several minutes in silence, both taking long pulls from the neck of the beer bottles.

“’m fine.” Danny shrugged.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing. Well something, but you won’t like it, and I really don’t have the energy for one of ‘our’ conversations right now, so it doesn’t matter.” Danny answered tiredly.

“If I promise I’ll behave will you tell me?”

“Babe your idea of behaving doesn’t cut it.” Danny almost smiled. “But what I have to say involves a promise and I know you’re a man of your word.” He shrugged.

“You’re scaring me, Danno.” Steve turned on the sofa so he was looking directly at his partner.

“We work in some fairly gray areas sometimes doing what we do.” Danny started.

“We do.”

“I need you to promise me that if something like what happened to Meka happens to me, you won’t let Monkey think her Danno was corrupt?”

“Of course not. You know I would do anything humanly possible to clear you.”

Danny smiled fondly, “Knowing you it would be closer to inhumanly.” He paused and took a long pull from the beer bottle in his hand. “You know I’d do the same for you don’t you.”

“If I didn’t before this week, I do now.” Steve nodded.

“Tough does not even begin to describe this week.” Danny drained his beer.

“tell me something. You’ve been the pillar of strength for everybody who needed you this week. He was your friend, who do you get to lean on. For that matter, who do you ever get to lean on? You've always been the big brother, the husband, the father, the cop, when do you get to be just Danny the man.”

“I get by.” Danny shrugged.

“Tonight’s different. Whatever you need, I want you to lean on me. Beers. Sport on the TV. Talk. Hugs. Whatever you need. It yours.”

“You mean that don’t you.” Danny watched him carefully.

“With every fibre of my being.” Steve spoke solemnly.

Danny sat in silence for a few long minutes. “You laugh and I swear I’ll pop you.” He spoke.

“Cross my heart, this one night I won’t laugh.” Steve stated, his fingers drawing a cross over his heart.

“I really don’t want to be alone. Can I sleep in your room?”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
